


Créeme [One Shot]

by GabrielaRueda13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielaRueda13/pseuds/GabrielaRueda13
Summary: Las mentiras de Lila alejaron a Marinette de todos y en medio de su tristeza Chat Noir le hace una promesa: la de nunca abandonarla.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 7





	Créeme [One Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> → Créditos a los fanarts de la portada a: lylyvsz y sinsinning en tumblr.  
> → Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.   
> →Prohibida la copia parcial o no de esta obra.

**Créeme**

* * *

—Vamos Marinette, de verdad debes detenerte. Solo la estás lastimando —decía Alya, claramente molesta por las actitudes que tomaba su amiga.

—Pero es más que obvio que no tiene nada. Solo los está usando —recriminó molesta, al cruzarse de brazos.

—Marinette, yo sé que nunca te he caído bien, y no entiendo porqué si yo no te he hecho nada —lamentaba Lila al sobarse las muñecas, expresando tristeza en su rostro y lamento—. Pero en verdad no debes ser tan cruel. Han sido tiempos difíciles desde que volví de Achú, adaptarme a París, ponerme al corriente con todas las clases, mi madre casi nunca está. No podría hacerlo sola.

—¡Agh! ¿Es en serio? ¿Le van a creer?

Los demás expresaron un gesto molesto. Nunca hubieran imaginado que Marinette podría comportarse de tal manera. Lila era ahora su compañera y al igual que todos, merecía apoyo y paciencia.

Para mala suerte de la azabache, relacionaban su mala actitud con el joven de hebras doradas, puesto a que Lila era amable con él, pero en realidad, Lila era amable con todos.

Poco a poco, la figura heroica que tenían de la Dupain, pasó a ser una figura que pintaba intolerancia y respeto, todo por un chico que podría no valerlo todo.

Mari, al ver la expresión del resto de la clase, gruñó y alzó la mano en señal de despedida, necesitaba tomarse un break si es que no quería ser el blanco de Hawk Moth una vez más, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Todos estaban siendo muy injustos, pero, sobre todo, ciegos.

Caminó entonces hacia el baño de damas para refrescar su rostro y sobre pesar las cosas. Debía ser realmente paciente porque sabía que el mal no podría durar para siempre y que tarde o temprano doblegaría sus rodillas ante la verdad y el bien, y cuando eso sucediera, lo disfrutaría mucho.

Escuchó la puertilla del baño cerrarse y apreció a la italiana caminar hacia los lavabos, enjuagándose las manos que, hacía unos momentos, juraba no poder mover dado a la artritis y el terrorífico frío que hacía el día de hoy en París.

Eso no provocó más que puro enojo en la azabache, quien buscaba ignorarla mientras ajustaba sus coletas y se miraba en el espejo.

Lila fue por una toalla de papel y la tiró en el cesto de basura, observando a su rival desde su lugar con una amplia sonrisa de victoria. Fue cuando Marinette removió su mano en su bolsillo, activando así la grabación de audio. Sabía que hablaría en cualquier momento y cuando lo hiciera, sería su perdición.

—¿Sabes? —la sacó de sus pensamientos la italiana—. Sé que parezco muy mala, y en realidad puedo serlo, no te imaginas cuánto, pero en realidad, tengo una compasión especial por ti.

Comenzó a caminar en su dirección, a paso decidido y con intención de intimidarla, sin embargo, Marinette permaneció con firmeza en su lugar, sosteniendo la mirada retadora de la muchacha con una sonrisa de lado.

También era obvio que su rodilla no estaba lastimada.

—Así que te daré otra oportunidad antes de que todos terminen por odiarte y alejarte definitivamente de sus vidas, porque cariño, lo único que provocas es una lástima hacia a ti. Adrien está cada vez más cerca de ser mío y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No creo que Adrien sea muy tonto para caer en tus trampas Lila —habló la azabache— y en cualquier caso, él no merece a una persona tan mentirosa como tú.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —habló ella riendo mientras alzaba sus manos declarándose inocente— tú sabes que yo soy la mentirosa aquí, pero para todos los demás, tú lo eres e incluso alguien tan mosquita como Adrien puede creérselo. Las segundas oportunidades no siempre se presentan en la vida, Marinette. Deberías aprovecharlas cuando te llegan porque entonces, la vida ha decidido no ser tan cruel contigo y para que eso te considere debes ser muy afortunado.

—Gracias, pero no gracias —habló Marinette—. Seguiré luchando para quitarte esa máscara que te pones y todos verán lo tan mentirosa que eres. Tú serás la que terminará sola, con el odio de todos los demás y la parte más importante, sin Adrien. ¿Sabes por qué? Por que todo lo que necesitaba era que abrieras tu boca, como siempre —rebuscó en su bolso el teléfono para mostrar la grabación que desde hacia algunos minutos había comenzado—. Me pregunto, qué será lo que los demás opinen luego de que escuchen esto.

La morena observó con incredulidad a su contrincante, buscando después arrebatarle el teléfono.

—¡Dame eso! —le exigió, pero Marinette solo retrocedió, negando.

—¡Jamás! Revelaré quién en verdad eres, Lila Rossi.

Pero no era algo que la morena permitiría, así que buscó ágilmente, robarle ese teléfono. Para su sorpresa, estaba resultando más difícil de lo que hubiera creído. Marinette sabía moverse bien, incluso como si fuera algo normal para ella. Casi, podía sentir, que ya se había enfrentado con ella, pues ese sentimiento de odio y coraje que se revolvía en su interior le era muy similar como cuando estaba frente a frente con Ladybug.

Ambas eran igual de odiosas.

—¡Entrega ese maldito teléfono, Marinette! ¡Te arrepentirás demasiado!

La azabache se recargó en una de las puertas de los baños, manteniendo el teléfono por su espalda. Sin embargo, estaba mal cerrada y cuando la morena se le recargó ambas se fueron hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió. Lucharon y se jalaron dentro del sanitario. Lila pisó a Marinette con el tacón de su botín, a lo cual la azabache no pudo evitar quejarse por ello, liberando un poco de fuerza en el agarre del teléfono a lo cual la morena aprovechó y se lo arrebató para tirárselo en la taza del baño, comenzando a reír fuertemente.

—Casi, pero buen intento, Marionetta. —dijo al separarse, mientras la oriental miraba la taza con molestia, pensando en si debería sacar el teléfono o simplemente dejarlo yacer ahí. — Nos veremos en clase, disfruta el resto de la clase porque a partir de mañana, el instituto será tu infierno.

La italiana dejó a solas a su compañera de clase, mientras Marinette, simplemente, intentaba respirar con calma.

—Marinette, tranquila, puedo ayudarte si gustas —decía Tikki al mirar con preocupación a su portadora, quien, simplemente, parecía estar perdida en una especie de trance.

La kwami desapareció en el aire para traspasar el líquido y con mucho cuidado dejar el teléfono humedecido sobre la tapa del sanitario, levitando rápidamente hacia el rostro de su portadora, intentando llamar su atención.

—¡Se acabó! ¡No permitiré esto! —habló la azabache tomando su teléfono y saliendo del sanitario para ir en busca de la morena, quien se dirigía al salón de clases con algunos compañeros rodeándola. —¡Lila Rossi! —le llamó desde atrás, con la sangre hirviendo en cólera y apretando la mandíbula.

Todos los demás giraron su vista hacia Marinette, sorprendiendo de cierta manera, por cómo se encontraba.

—¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lila fingiendo preocupación. — ¿Por qué tu teléfono está todo mojado?

—Sí, Lila, ¿por qué lo está? ¿Qué tal si le respondes esa pregunta a los demás?

Todos los demás se miraron entre sí, dirigiendo su vista hacia la italiana quien, sorprendía por la duda de algunos, se ingenió algo rápido para responder.

—No tengo idea, Marinette. Yo ya me iba cuando tú seguías en el baño.

—No Lila, deja de mentir. ¿Por qué no les dices que tiraste mi teléfono al sanitario?

—¡Pero qué cosas dices, querida! —se defendía la otra habilidosa— ¿Por qué querría yo tirar tu teléfono a la taza del baño? —preguntó.

—Porque grabe lo necesario para desmentirte, para que todos los demás se dieran cuenta de que lo único que has estado diciendo son puras mentiras, que juegas con los demás como si se trataran de muñecos de jardín.

Lila río suavemente. —¿Qué no es graciosa chicos? —preguntó hacia los demás con una sonrisa—. Vamos, ¿por qué querría yo mentirles? ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Nada, absolutamente nada. Pero, Marinette, no te preocupes, todos aquí sabemos lo descuidada que puedes ser sujetando cosas, si necesitas o requieres que yo te compre un celular nuevo, no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo. De todo lo que recibimos, debemos darle un poco a los demás, ¿no lo creen chicos?

Compañeros como Kim y Alix asintieron suavemente a lo que la italiana decía, observando después a Marinette.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Marinette. — P-pero…

—¿Tú de nuevo, Marinette? —preguntó Alya luego de por fin llegar al barullo que se provocaba fuera del salón de clases. — Oye, ya es suficiente, ¿no lo crees? Deja de molestar a Lila. Ella no te ha hecho nada, debes aprender a controlar tus celos y el resto de tus emociones, Marinette.

—¿Celos? ¿Creen que esto se trata de celos? —enfrentó Marinette.

—Oigan, oigan tranquilos —habló Adrien al meterse entre ambas chicas, que, supuestamente, eran mejores amigas. — Todos aquí debemos calmarnos un poco, no creo que la intención de Marinette sea mala y mucho menos que esté mintiendo.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que Lila miente entonces? —preguntó Nathaniel detrás de los demás con recelo.

—Sí, ¿tú también crees que Lila es mentirosa? —enfrentó Kim.

—¡No, no! —habló nervioso el muchacho mientras negaba con las manos, no era exactamente como hubiera deseado calmar la situación—. Solo digo que…

—Que no a todos puedo caerles bien, ¿no es así? —habló al fin Lila mientras juntaba sus manos en su pecho, fingiendo dolor por el esfuerzo que realizaba—. Que, por más que intente ser amable con todos sin importar qué, no seré lo suficiente. Lo siento mucho en verdad chicos, creía que el amor y la paz podrían gobernar este mundo en donde los villanos nacen y sentimientos como la envidia y el enojo pueden convertirte en un monstruo. Temo que mi mundo ideal… jamás podrá hacerse realidad.

—¡Bien hecho Marinette! Eso no es nada “Ladybug” de tu parte —recriminó Alya.

Los demás acobijaron a Lila para dejar a la azabache atrás, quien comenzaba a sentir un nudo en su interior muy relacionado a la tristeza y a la decepción. El muchacho de cabello rubio permaneció parado frente a ella y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Marinette… —habló— Yo… quiero que sepas que te creo. Sé que tal vez no es suficiente y que cada día es más difícil tener que soportarlo, pero lo que te puedo decir es que algún día, ella caerá del pedestal en el que ha sido puesta y todos se darán cuenta de que tenías razón.

Pero incluso ni Adrien podría entenderlo, no cuando tiene solo una ligera impresión de lo que Lila era y no podía imaginarse todo lo que sería capaz de hacer solo por ambición.

—Muchas gracias, Adrien —agradeció la muchacha que miraba su teléfono estropeado en su mano, recibiendo después un pañuelo por parte del varón, quien, con mucho esfuerzo, intentaba animarla.

Así entraron los dos al salón, yendo a tomar sus respectivos lugares.

Adrien tomó asiento a lado de Nino y Marinette se dirigía a su asiento junto con Alya, sin embargo, ella se lo negó.

—Lo siento, pero no podrás sentarte conmigo hasta que cambies un poco tu actitud niña. Te desconozco. Y no, no soy cruel, tú lo eres. Solo intento abrirte los ojos… es por tu bien.

Pero en ese momento Marinette ya no sabía si sentir lástima por aquellas pobres almas en desgracia o crecer aún más su molestia hacia la italiana, quien, con un don divino, lograba salirse siempre con la suya. con su mochila en mano y los pies arrastrando, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el último pupitre, depositando sus cosas ahí sin gracia y mirando hacia la ventana con desánimo.

La extranjera solo sonrió para sus adentros, mientras que Adrien, miraba de reojo a Marinette con preocupación.

[…]

Para no sorpresa de muchos, Marinette fue, cada vez, más excluida del grupo, mientras que Lila seguía ganando admiradores y difícilmente se le podía encontrar sola en los alrededores. Adrien era el único que se acercaba a saludar a Marinette y llegó a sentarse a su lado durante las clases. Sin embargo, eso empezaba a pintar una mala reputación de él y lo que Marinette no quería, era ocasionar más problemas.

—Yo sé que tienes buenas intenciones, Adrien —le decía durante uno de los recesos, estando escondidos en las escaleras — y lo agradezco mucho en verdad, en realidad, me tranquiliza que tú no seas una de las víctimas de Lila y que, si alguna vez intenta engañarte, tú no lo vas a permitir, sin embargo, tu figura es mucho más importante que la mía, yo… no tengo nada que perder, pero tú sí. Lo que menos quisiera es ocasionarte problemas y que incluso tu padre, en algún momento, tenga que tomar medidas de prevención por ello. No me malentiendas, pero no me haría sentir mejor meterte en problemas por esto.

—Está bien, Marinette. Yo lo entiendo… —ofreció una sonrisa de lado dejando estar a la chica sola y sintiéndose mal por ello.

Mal por no encontrar una manera en la que pudiera resolver esta liosa situación. Solo esperaba que nada grave resultara de todo esto, porque, a decir verdad, no podría pelear contra ella si es que algún akuma se instalara en su corazón.

[…]

Marinette estaba recargada sobre su balcón, apreciando la noche caer sobre la ciudad y las pequeñas luces a la distancia que se encendían a cada segundo para iluminar la oscuridad. Tenía su mano apoyada en su mejilla y prevalecía el silencio.

Se preguntaba cómo una persona podía manipular a otras tan fácil y todo lo que pueden aceptar a escuchar simplemente porque les falta algo de emoción a su vida.

Todas esas personas que seguían a Lila eran personas extraordinarias, que, como todos los humanos, erraban, sin embargo, no merecían todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y ellos no se daban cuenta. Y tal vez nunca lo harían.

Se llegaba a preguntar si es que había exagerado, que tal vez debió dejarlo por la paz y seguirle la corriente como Lila se lo planteó en un principio, porque al menos así Alya seguiría de su lado y seguiría hablando con Adrien sin temor a que algo mal sucediera.

Pudo sentir una lágrima contornear su mejilla, debía mantenerse tranquila porque un caos no sería precisamente lo mejor para solucionar el problema. Al contrario, eso podría ser tomado en contra, y peor aún… Ladybug no estaría para rescatarla.

—¡Hey!

—¿Chat Noir? —preguntó la chica al girarse, observando mejor como es que se sostenía del poste de la señal y movía la cola en señor de saludo, brincando hasta llegar a su lado, ofreciendo una cálida sonrisa.

—Sí, eso parece —mencionó al mirar su traje con diversión.

—Lo siento, es solo que me sorprende un poco tu presencia aquí.

—Lamento si he interrumpido algo importante, no era mi intención —habló al sacudir las manos. — Es solo que pensé que sería mejor apreciar la noche acompañado. ¿No lo crees?

Marinette solo permaneció en silencio, girando su vista nuevamente hacia el frente sin tener la necesidad de responder a su pregunta. El héroe sobó su nuca y se acercó un poco más. Si como Adrien no pudo hacer algo respecto, debía lograrlo como Chat Noir, porque ninguno podía ser del todo inservible. Alguno debía hacerle sentir mejor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin rodeos al dejar caer su mano sobre el hombro femenino, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

—Dime Chat Noir… —mencionó sin mirarle mientras mantenía su mirada fija a la torre que estaba a varios kilómetros de ellos—. ¿Crees que yo… podría mentirte alguna vez?

El muchacho permaneció estático durante algunos segundos, hablando nuevamente con la voz ronca. —No.

—Dudaste —respondió Marinette.

—¡No! —contestó esta vez, rápido—. Es solo que… ¿quién podría creer que mientes? Tú siendo una chica tan dulce y atenta con los demás. —intentó corregir su error acercándose otro poco a ella, pensando en sí sería una buena idea abrazarla o si es que debería darle su espacio.

Verla de esa manera provocaba algo en su interior que no podía interpretar con facilidad. Nunca le gustaría ver a su amada de aquel modo y creía que nadie debería sentirse así alguna vez. Él mejor que nadie podía hablar sobre la soledad y lo mucho que una persona puede cambiar tu historia al no dejarte solo.

Marinette siempre ha estado para él, aún de las formas más extrañas y jamás imaginadas. Tal vez no comprendía del todo cómo se sentía, pero quería intentarlo.

Fue cuando tomó el suficiente valor para sostenerla entre sus brazos, observando que en vez de poner resistencia, ella aceptaba con fuerza el abrazo, escondiéndose en el pecho del varón mientras humedecía su traje de cuero de lágrimas. Pudo escuchar su corazón romperse junto con el de ella.

—¿Tú me crees, Chat Noir? ¿Realmente lo haces? —preguntaba.

—Claro que lo hago, princesa. Yo te creo. Siempre te creeré —le dijo al apegarla más a su regazo acariciando su cabello con aquellos guantes que en ese momento se le hacían molestos. Aunque el sentimiento que tenía Marinette en su corazón era bastante grande, la compañía del felino le ayudaba a sobrepasarlo sin mucha complicación y le ayudaba a canalizar sus sentidos, evitando que fuera así una víctima de Hawk Moth.

Pero ¿él es suficiente? ¿Podría serlo?

—Solo una persona cree en mí —musitó la joven alzando su mirada cristalina a la del muchacho, siéndole hasta normal la cercanía, pues no es la primera vez que ha caído en sus brazos, aunque sí para ser consolada. — Ahora son dos, contigo…

Él le ofreció una sonrisa de lado. ¿Cómo decirle que en realidad solo era una? Porque eran la misma persona. No podía hacerlo, jamás.

—Estoy seguro de que más personas creen en ti, solo es… un mal momento.

Su mano se deslizó por el rostro de la chica, ofreciéndole una frágil sonrisa mientras le borraba el rastro de las lágrimas con delicadeza, provocando que un ligero rubor se pintara en sus mejillas.

—Creen que lo que digo es por envidia, de no soportar la idea de que… de que simplemente alguien más pudiera tomar mi lugar. Pero ella es… tan malvada y puede hacerlos sus títeres con tan solo pestañear. Hasta mi mejor amiga se ha alejado, el chico que… el único que creía en mí lo tuve que alejar por su bien —contaba con apenas el hilo de voz que nacía de su garganta, mirando los detalles del traje del héroe para no tener que chocar con su mirada. — No hubiera creído que las cosas pudieran cambiar tanto con la llegada de una persona, jamás hubiera imaginado que terminaría sola.

Soltó un suspiro mientras recorría su brazo con una de sus manos, mirando hacia la luna para después, sentir su mano ser capturada por la del varón que no apartaba sus gemas esmeraldas de las de ella.

—Princesa… tú nunca estarás sola… créeme.


End file.
